Lizzie
by Kawaiiangelic
Summary: Liz gets sent to camp greenlake in search of..... read to find out. Lame summary good fic. Be nice this is my first fic.UPDATED!
1. the bus ride

Lizzie looked out the window of the bus hoping to catch a glimpse of something interesting outside. No such luck. She sighed and looked down at her arm. Her wrist was purple where the handcuffs were. She was so lost in thinking about this idiot camp that she didn't notice the bus had stopped moving and the security man was telling her to get off the bus.  
  
The security man walked over to her and took off her handcuffs. "You got delicate skin" he said. Lizzie looked down at her arm. "Yeah" she whispered, "delicate skin." Lizzie stepped off the bus, her short brown hair dancing in her face. She was wearing a pair of low rider jeans with flowers embroidered on the legs. She also was wearing this really, really tight tank top. As she was walking to Mr. Sir's office she caught the eye of almost every guy around. Especially, Zigzag. 


	2. Introductions

(a/n: I know the chapters are short but hang in there they will get longer!)  
  
Lizzie was escorted into Mr. Sir's office by the security guard. Mr. Sir acknowledged her when she came in by nodding his head over to a chair.  
  
"So," he said, "Camp Greenlake's first girl" Lizzie shrugged. She had already known she was to be the only girl there, but she didn't mind as long as she found who she was looking for.  
  
"Well, I hear you've already been checked before you got on the bus, so here's your two uniforms, and your Canteen. You'll be staying in D-tent."  
  
Just then, Lizzie noticed another man walk in, he introduced himself as Mr. Pendanski and led her to D-tent. She walked into the D-tent and almost every guy whistled. All of them, except Zigzag. He had a pleading look on his as if asking her to go away. She looked into his eyes and knew that in all reality he was glad to see her. She knew his eyes very well and would never tell her wrong.  
  
Dundundun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Should I end the chapter here? Shall I? Yes? Is that what you want? Well, I'm about to upload another chapter anyway so, toodles! 


	3. confessions

(A/N: I feel really, really funny and this chapter or the next chapter will have a huge SHOCK!)  
  
"Okay, Lizzie, this is rex-  
"X-ray"  
"They have their little nicknames," Mr. Pendanski explained, "but I like to use their REAL names. Now, this Alan"  
"Squid"  
"And this is Theodore"  
"MY NAME IS NOT THEODORE!!!!!!! IT'S ARMPIT!!!!!!"  
"Um, I'll just let you guys introduce yourselves to your new bunk mate" and with that Mr. Pendanski shuffled out of the room. As soon as Mr. Pendanski was gone, the smallest kid there, who was about her size, came over to introduce her to everyone.  
  
"He's Squid, Armpit, X-ray, Magnet, Zigzag," when he said Zigzag, she glanced over at him, gave him a confused look, and rolled her eyes. "Caveman, and I'm Zero" She gave a small smile and very softly said "It's really nice to meet you all."  
  
She didn't seem to notice that they all were in shock that Zero actually was talking and that there was a girl. In their tent. Sleeping in their tent.  
  
They then heard the dinner bell. Everyone except Zigzag and Lizzie rushed out to eat. Right after everyone was out of earshot, Zigzag went over to Lizzie. She was practically shaking in fear.  
  
"Lizzie, why are you here?" "." "Lizzie," his voice got very scary sounding like he was really holding in a lot of anger, "why are you here?" "Well," she replied, "I, uh, you see," Zigzag shot up, grabbed her by her arms and as he did, she let out a hurt yelp. He looked at her as he slowly let go. He saw that exactly where his fingers were, there purple and black and blue bruises. He examined his fingertips and saw creamy foundation on them. "I want answers, now" he said in a very commanding tone. "It was, *sniff* It was...  
  
Shall I end it here? Nope, I'm not that mean.  
  
"DAD!" she said. Zigzag looked at her really nervously before enveloping her in a really light hug. 


	4. fights

"Dad? I thought he was taking anger management classes" "He was, but he got mad at the instructor and quit" Zigzag looked shocked at this information. He was also shocked at the fact that his baby sister was covering herself up in make-up crap. Plus, he was also in shock from the fact that Zero was actually talking to someone other than Caveman.  
  
"I'm hungry" Liz whined "I'm going to eat, uh, Ricky, how do you get there?" For a moment he was about to ask her to call him Zigzag but changed his mind when he thought about how hard it would be to stop calling someone by the only name you knew them as.  
  
"It's this way" he said. He took her over to the cafeteria and she sat down next to Squid and Zero.  
  
"How you two lovebirds doing?" Magnet asked. Lizzie looked at him, blinked about 5 times, slapped across the face and shouted "Pervert!!!!" so loud that even Mr. Sir heard it.  
  
"What'd I say?" he asked. Lizzie looked at him as though he were some annoying 5 year old child.  
  
"Talking about me and my brother that way, what's the matter with you?"  
  
Magnet stared in disbelief. "You." he pointed to Lizzie, "and you." he pointed to Zigzag, "are siblings?"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes and nodded her head in a very sarcastic way. At all this information, all the guys were quite relieved that there was no chemistry between Lizzie and Ziggy.  
  
(A/N: okay some parts with like pretty much all dialogue I'm gonna do in script format okay?)  
  
Liz: So, like, what do you guys do for fun?  
  
Magnet: Pool  
  
Liz: OMG! You guys have a pool? Lets go swimming!!!!  
  
Everyone: (looks at her like she's insane)  
  
Zero: The game pool.  
  
Liz: (blinks) oh  
  
Squid: We could sit on the couch and watch all the fistfights  
  
Liz: Fistfights?  
  
X-ray: Yeah, we aren't little sissies ya know  
  
Liz: I know that otherwise they wouldn't have sent me here  
  
X-ray: Well, you're sure acting like a sissy girl, if you ask me  
  
Liz: Funny, I don't recall asking you  
  
X-ray: So?  
  
Liz: So keep you f^&$#@n mouth shut!!!!  
  
X-ray: oh, girl you picked the guy to mess with.  
  
Magnet: Dude, calm down, it's probably a chic thing  
  
Liz: It is SO not a chic thing. He's the one being pigheaded  
  
X-ray: Me? Pigheaded?  
  
Liz: No! Zero! Of course, you moron!  
  
X-ray: That's it (about to tackle her, being held back by Magnet, Squid, and Caveman. Ziggy is asleep on the table. Zero and Armpit are keeping Liz from attacking X-ray)  
  
Zigzag: ( wakes up, sees what's happening, starts screaming) I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU TWO WERE FIGHTING OVER BUT IT WOKE ME UP SO BETTER KNOCK IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(goes back to sleep) 


	5. More fights

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Liz  
  
I know that was so out of character for Zigzag last chapter but, I didn't know what else to do with him. Sorry, all of you who wanted to see the overprotective/sibling rivalry thing but hang in there its coming  
  
Zigzag was trying to watch TV. X-ray, Magnet, and Armpit were playing pool. Caveman and Zero were talking about shovels or something. Liz and Squid were sitting on the couch.  
  
"So why were you sent here?" asked Squid.  
  
"Um, I don't remember." She said.  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"Noooo..."  
  
"Okay..um, I kinda don't remember exactly why I was sent here, either."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, you should probably change into your uniform by now."  
  
"Oh, right." She got up and went back into d-tent to change. She stayed in D-tent, hoping for everyone just to go away until she was done listening to solar powered CD player. She had about 10 CDs which she listened to in turn as not to grow tired of them. She was wearing her oversized uniform which hung about a foot longer than needed on her legs and arms. She was listening to her CD player when X-ray walked in. Alone. If Liz saw him walk in, she didn't show it.  
  
She quietly slipped the headphones off and put them in her backpack.  
  
"You think you can talk to me like that and get away with it?!" he said.  
  
Lizzie shrugged. She really didn't care whether or not he was angry. He walked up to her and about the hit her she did the only thing she could think of. She started throwing her fists at him wildly determined to get him to go away. He grabbed both her arms just under her wrists, and he grabbed them hard. Lizzie shrieked in pain and directly after that X-ray hit her in the stomach with his knee. She fell to the floor crying in pain.  
  
"If you talk to me that way again, girl, you'll be sorry" X-ray walked out of D-tent. Lizzie sat on the floor crying when Squid came in.  
  
"Hey, I thought you" He froze when he saw her. Large, Purple and Black and even Blue bruises where hands had grabbed her arms. Very big hands. When she looked up, he could see that where the tears had gone down her face, there were bruises and scars.  
  
"Wh-what happened?" he asked. She stared kind of blankly at him as if asking why he cared.  
  
"That guy.X-ray."  
  
"X-ray?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He came and told me if talked to him like I did ever again I'd regret it then he grabbed my arms and hit me in the stomach with his knee." She said. Squid looked really concentrated on something.  
  
"I'm gonna go kick his ass." Squid left and yelling and shouting could be heard from the wreck room. Lizzie got up and went to the wreck room. She didn't like the sounds she was hearing. When she got to the doorway she saw X-ray being pounded into the ground by Squid and her brother. She caught the eye of Armpit who was coming at her like he wanted to kill her. Lizzie turned around and ran back she thought she went into D-tent but she actually was in C-tent.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in our tent?" one of the C-tent kids asked.  
  
"Oh, um, sorry." She turned around and ran into D-tent only to find Armpit in there waiting for her.  
  
"You just got X-ray beaten up by your Brother and Squid, someone's got to put you straight."  
  
"What are you, X-ray's little follower?" With that Armpit pushed her down on her stomach and with the access length on her sleeves, tied her arms behind her back and then turned her over and raised his fists.  
  
"Nobody here to 'protect' you now, girly" Lizzie gave him her most sarcastic look before kicking him in the family jewels and jumping up revealing her free arms.  
  
"Wha-How-When?" he stuttered through gritted teeth.  
  
"They didn't send me here for nothing you know," she said, "You picked the wrong girl to mess with" Lizzie ran off towards a bunch of holes. She sat down right on the edge of one, looking in. She sat there for about 15 minutes before she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Why are you hiding?" It was her brother.  
  
"I'm not hiding" she retorted.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes, really?"  
  
"So you are hiding"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Ha I'm right"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"See I am right"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"ARGH!!!! No!!"  
  
"Okay then I believe you, really I do."  
  
"Go away"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Don't ask me hard questions or I'll have to hurt you."  
  
Liz rolled her eyes. She was used to conversations like this one back at home. She and her brother were oddly close for being and couple years apart in age. She remembered her dream to be a professional ballerina. That was when she was 7 or maybe 8. She gave up those dreams the minute she told her dad she wanted to take ballet lessons. He told her that only stupid girls joined ballet and that if she ever joined he would disown her. She was 15 now and could take care of herself.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." She replied after a moment.  
  
"Would too"  
  
"Would not"  
  
"Would too"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"See I AM right"  
  
"No, just annoying"  
  
"I'm here to serve" Liz rolled her eyes. Again.  
  
Yeah, that was really long. Guys You HAVE TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE I"LL DO ANYTHING JUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do you guys like Lizzie? Do you hate her? Do want me to end the story now?*lip quivers* prettyprettyprettyprettypleasereveiwreveiwreveiw!  
  
Liz: You must be desperate.  
  
Me: shut up who asked you?  
  
Liz: I asked myself  
  
Me: Shut up  
  
Liz: Fine! Don't be so crabby! (Goes to beat up X-ray)  
  
*boomcrashbangmeowouchgerrofmeaaaahhh*  
  
Toodles! 


	6. First hole

.  
  
The trumpet sounded and all the D-tent boys got up. Lizzie was still sleeping making absolutely no noise whatsoever. Zigzag waked over to her and told her to get up. She didn't move.  
  
"Did you hear me?"  
  
"Unghnghn, Yeesssss."  
  
"Get up!!!!"  
  
"No"  
  
"You have to"  
  
"Ungh"  
  
"GET UP!!!!"  
  
"Go away, I'll get up later"  
  
"Get up now"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"I smack you"  
  
"Go away"  
  
"Get up!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
"YEEEEESSSSSS"  
  
"Why do I have to get up?"  
  
"Cause we gotta go dig."  
  
"Sleep now, dig later"  
  
"Liz, if you sleep now, you'll be out in the sun all day"  
  
"GOD IF WE'RE AVOIDING THE SUN THEN WHY DON'T WE JUST SLEEP DUIRNG THE DAYTIME AND DIG AT NIGHT?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Uh....." Zigzag was confused. He really didn't know. It seemed like a good idea.  
  
"Oh what the hell, I'm awake anyway." Lizzie got up and walked outside, lined up with the other boys, and grabbed a shovel. The wrong shovel. X-ray walked over to her.  
  
"That's my shovel." He said.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, this? I don't see your name on it."  
  
"Give me the shovel"  
  
"Okay come here." He walked a little closer. She motioned for him to come closer. So he did.  
  
"Girl, I have no time to play these games just hand me the shovel."  
  
"What if I don't wanna?"  
  
"What did I tell you about talking to me that way?" he yelled as he reached to punch her. BOOM! Liz hit him in the head with the side of the shovel. She looked at him, shrugged and kept walking. If there was anything she hated it was power-hungry psychos like X-ray.  
  
She followed the conscious D-tent boys over to their digging spot for today. When X-ray came back, he didn't mention what happened at all. Truthfully, he was very embarrassed by the fact that he got knocked out by a girl. They all continued to dig for about another hour when the water truck showed up. They all got in line, Liz at the very end. They got their water and kept digging. Liz always hated being last so when she saw the water truck stop at the C-tent kids, she got out and waited for it to come their way.  
  
All the other guys hopped out and were about to get in line when Lizzie was already walking back to her hole. Nobody really said anything for a while. Then, Armpit came over and told Lizzie that X-ray decides who's what place in the water line.  
  
"Maybe, but he knows I decide who's conscious and who's not." She replied. Armpit left to go back to his hole. They had no problem the rest of the day except for a few dirty looks given here and there. Liz definitely wasn't the first one done, but she definitely wasn't the last. Since she was only 60 inches (a more polite way people call us 5 ft) she was having a bit of trouble getting out so, before anyone could help her she shoved the shovel into the side of the hole. Hard. So hard, she could stand on it with out it coming out and that's what she used to hoist herself out the hole. After all, she want any of the hot boys thinking she a little powder puff. Her bruises and scars were starting to heal a little so Liz was happy. On the way back to the tent, her tomorrow was looking pretty good.  
  
Yeah, I know, the end was lame. Oh, well. You guys gotta REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even really, really, really short ones. Although I would LOVE long ones too.  
  
Thnx to: Juvenile Delinquent and MissLkid for reviewing. 


	7. Truths

Here's the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Is anyone else bored?" Liz asked. She hated pool and watching all the fistfights was just plain boring. '  
  
"We're all bored." X-ray said as he rolled his eyes at her as if she was some little kid.  
  
"Listen, I'll call a truce if you will. Friends?" She stuck out her hand. X- ray's nose flared at it but he shook it none the less.  
  
"Friends." He said. Out of all the D-tent guys, the one Lizzie hated the most wasn't X-ray or even Armpit, it was Caveman. He hadn't done anything to greet her, or to help her out, or anything. He was just kind of out of it. Liz didn't like people like that. Her oldest brother, Johnny used to be like that at Caveman's age. Liz only being 11 at the time, didn't understand why he was so spacey. Then it happened, he ran away and became a gangster living on the streets. Only making money by robbing every high school girl in town. At least twice. In truth, the fact that their dad was a psycho when he got angry didn't help and their mom past away when Lizzie was 5. Lizzie had lied to Zigzag when she said he was the one who had beaten her to a pulp. It was her brother. Her oldest brother found her wandering around carrying a 20 dollar bill in her purse after the accident. It was a horrible accident. They were in the car, driving home from her dad's office. She had gone back with her dad to get the paperwork so he wouldn't be lonely on the 20 minute drive there. They were listening to the radio when BAM! The car turned over and the driver's side hit the ground. It had crushed her dad and she was barely alive. Her heart was almost pounding out her chest and was in shock. Some people stopped and called the police and helped her survive. Once she was better, she took off and it from then on that she was an orphan. She used to wander the streets stealing food from restraints. She had a twenty dollar bill from when she was in the car. She would only use it in case of an emergency. Then Johnny stole her 20 dollar bill and Liz had nothing. So she stayed at the zoo. No one ever really noticed her there. Until she tried to free the polar bears. She was a strong believer in animal rights and no animal should ever be in a cage. NONE! Ever. That's how she got sent to Camp Greenlake. She wanted to be sent to camp Greenlake. That was where the only person who loved her was. 


	8. Why don't you talk?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hey, there is a CD player in this joint!"  
  
"Liz, don't talk like that you know I hate it" Liz looked at him and rolled her eyes. She walked over to the CD player and examined it.  
  
"It looks broken but we'll have to manage." First, she went around to the back of the CD player. She pulled a piece of gum out of her mouth and grabbed a chunk of wires. The white, red, and blue wires looked really mangled. She started working with the wires and pieced them together. When she was happy with it (which took about an hour) she pressed her gum right into the center where all the wires met. She turned back around to the front and fixed it on her favorite radio station.  
  
(A/N: I'm just gonna put this part in script because I'm lazy)  
  
Magnet: Whoa! How'd ya do that, man, we've been trying to fix that thing for ages!  
  
Liz: It wasn't THAT hard  
  
Squid: Ignore Magnet he just doesn't get machines real good  
  
Magnet: You aren't so good with em' either  
  
Squid: Yeah so?  
  
Liz: Whatever, I'm gonna go eat  
  
Zero: *Gets up and follows her*  
  
Squid and Magnet: * Look confused*  
  
All other guys: * Don't notice*  
  
Liz: Hey, how come you don't talk very much?  
  
Zero: Who, me?  
  
Liz: Yeppers!  
  
Zero: I don't like answering stupid questions  
  
Liz: So tell the guys that they're question is stupid don't just not answer  
  
Zero: *nods head and runs off*  
  
A/N: I know, another really short chapter. Sorry guys it's my bf's birthday so, I gotta go. I have school so look for an update Friday or Saturday!!!!!! REVIEWREVEIWREVIEW!!!!!! 


	9. Nightmares

Disclaimer: DON"T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Liz had a hard time getting to sleep that night. She kept tossing and turning.  
  
*Dream/Flashback*  
  
Lizzie walked down the dimly lit alleyway. She was looking for any place that she could stay at until she found a job, or at least a friend's house to stay at. She was about halfway down when she heard a noise. Out of fear she stopped and looked around. She heard very quiet voices, almost as if they were in her head.  
  
"Shhhhhhh she'll here us" said a voice. A guy's voice. She heard someone else speak.  
  
"Just grab her on the count of three, one, two, and three!!!!" Liz ran as fast as she could, didn't turn around or anything she just ran like hell. The guys chased after her. They were faster. They grabbed by the shoulder and pulled her backwards. She kicked and screamed but whoever had her put a large hand over her mouth. Her muffled screams could barely be heard.  
  
They pulled her into a corner and shoved her onto the ground. She saw a bunch of faces she could barely make out, but one caught her eye. It was Johnny. She looked at him with a pitiful expression in her eyes.  
  
"Johnny? Johnny, it's me!! ME!!! Your little sister. Johnny, please, don't do this."  
  
Johnny looked her over for a minute. His eyes dashing all around hers. A few of the other guys had long, narrow cloths in their pocket. Liz wondered what they were for. Then Johnny finally responded.  
  
"I have no sister. This is my family, now." He said, "You hold her."  
  
A young guy about the same age as Johnny stepped over to Liz. She gave a look of warning as if trying to tell him she would be difficult. He stepped over and she darted around in all different directions, looking for a way out. When she had found it the guy grabbed her and held a gun to her head.  
  
"If you try to run away, I will kill you. None of us need you alive."  
  
She froze. She had nothing else to do and no one to help her out of this mess. The mysterious guy grabbed her, threw the gun at the other guy, pulled out the cloth from his pocket, and tied her mouth shut with it. He held her hands still as she shook lightly trying to have a little more elbow room. Another one of the mysterious gang members handed him a cloth and tied her hands together with it.  
  
She shook her elbows in protest but remembered the gun and immediately stopped. They came onto her at once fist flying, elbows in bad places, kicking, hitting. Liz looked almost dead by the time they got done with her. They Ran off, not even bothering to untie her. She undid the cloths herself, knowing the trick, it wasn't that hard. And it took her a minute to realize her purse was gone. She sat there and cried, not knowing what to do or who to ask for help. It was at that moment that she decided to get herself sent to camp Greenlake.  
  
*End Dream/Flashback*  
  
Liz shot up in bed. Panting in an almost dog-like manner, she was very scared. She looked around her, everyone was asleep. Except for Zero. He was sitting up in bed just like she was. Eyes open wide and looking like he had just heard some terrible news. Or figured something out. Zero's facial expressions were very hard to read. She lied back down. She didn't want anyone to know she was an orphan. Technically, Zigzag wasn't an orphan because he was about to turn 18. An official adult. Liz was really happy for him. 


	10. Claustrophobic

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!! Do not sue!!!!!  
  
"Stacy's mom has got it going on."  
  
"Man, shut up"  
  
"What? That's a cool song."  
  
"Man, if Lizzie hadn't fixed that CD player/radio who knows what we'd be doing right now"  
  
"Yeah, the girls an angel"  
  
"That's right, I'm gonna go ask her out." (A/N: In case you're wondering the order of guys talking went Armpit, magnet, armpit, magnet, squid, X-ray)  
  
All the guys turned around to look at X-ray.  
  
"That's right. I'm almost positive she'll say yes."  
  
"Yeah, and then her brother would kill you. We've all read your file. WE know what it says."  
  
X-ray looked down at his feet. They were right. Once Zigzag found out, he was good as dead. Caveman shifted around nervously.  
  
"Hey, where's Zero?" Squid asked. Everyone looked around but zero wasn't there.  
  
"He's probably in the tent"  
  
"Yeah." They all agreed.  
  
Outside:  
  
"Liz, you can't hide in there forever."  
  
"Yes, I can"  
  
"Liz, you're claustrophobic"  
  
"It's not that small"  
  
"Liz, come out"  
  
" Oh my god!!!!!!!!!! Let me out let me out let me out" Zigzag rolled his eyes. Liz came running out.  
  
"I hate you" She coughed. Zigzag just laughed.  
  
"Why are you hiding?" Lizzie's eyes started moving around. She didn't want to tell him. She couldn't tell him. Lizzie stood up. Tears were in her eyes. Why was it so hard to tell him? It's not like it was her fault.  
  
Lizzie stared at the ground for a few moments.  
  
"I-I- Its t-to ..."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I-um- nothing" Lizzie took off running. She had been a track runner so she was very fast. Fastest person on the track team. She ran as fast as she could into the tent. She collapsed on her cot, which was right by the entry to the tent. Zero was on the cot next to Lizzie's. Somehow, she felt like he knew what was going on.  
  
"Where are your parents?" she asked him. He blinked a few times before answering.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"At least they could still be alive."  
  
"At least you weren't told to wait at a park for someone to come get you and they never did."  
  
"At least you're not an orphan."  
  
"At least you had a house."  
  
Silence. Strange silence.  
  
"How did you know?" she breathed.  
  
"This dream I had. You were mugged. by your brother."  
  
"Ricky would never do that to me."  
  
"It wasn't Zig. It was this other guy. Jack. or maybe Jeremy."  
  
"Johnny."  
  
"It happened. You were mugged by your brother."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"It's fine"  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go eat. Do you want me to bring you something?"  
  
"No, oh, yeah don't tell my brother."  
  
"Sure." He said wearily. He walked out the door and into the mess hall. 


	11. Shock

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!! ______________________________________________  
  
"Hey, Zero, where's Liz?" X-ray asked.  
  
"In the tent, why?" Zero knew what X-ray was going to say. He didn't know how, but he knew. And he didn't like it. He also knew why X-ray was sent to Camp Greenlake. Every single boy in D-tent knew except for Stanley, who really didn't care since he didn't really know Lizzie that well.  
  
X-ray knew that all the other guys wouldn't like it if he went out with Lizzie. For 2 reasons: 1, because of his file and 2, because every guy in D-tent except for Stanley and Ziggy was totally head-over-heels for her. X-ray decided to take the risk. Besides, Armpit would be there to back him up, right? Ziggy wasn't even that strong, thought X-ray. SO, X-ray responded to Zero's question as he got up and headed toward the door.  
  
"'Cause I'm gonna go ask her out."  
  
" Where you gonna go for a date? Treasure huntin'?" retorted squid.  
  
"Good idea," whispered Magnet, "then when they find the treasure, X can run away and leave her there for us to save."  
  
Squid laughed. X-ray left. He took long, slow steps toward the Tent. He bumped into Zigzag on the way.  
  
"Oh, hi, z-zigzag." He said nervously.  
  
"Um, hi, X-ray. What're you doing? You can't eat that fast unless you gave you're dinner to Armpit."  
  
"Oh, just gonna go talk to Liz."  
  
"Oh, whatever."  
  
Zigzag went to dinner. X-ray went to the tent. He hoped that Zigzag wouldn't find out what he was about to ask Liz. He walked into the tent to find Lizzie laying on her cot.  
  
"Could you LOOK me in the eye." she sang. She saw X- ray and immediately took off the head phones.  
  
"Hey, X-ray. Was sup?" She said. Her face was beet red. She liked to know when people were listening to her sing.  
  
"Hey, Liz, will you go-" BOOM! X-ray was on the floor. Zigzag's fists were flying into X-ray's face. X-ray was so surprised at the attack that he barely put up an effort to stop him. Although he struggled to get up of the ground, he couldn't. All he could do was listen to Zigzags voice.  
  
"You son of a bitch!!!! THAT'S MY BABY SISTER!!!!!!"  
  
X-ray reached up and grabbed Liz's ankle. He pulled her down and she hit her head on the metal.  
  
"OWOWO-" was all they heard. She just kind of.died mentally.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"It was an accident."  
  
Zero walked in. He looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"She's in shock." He said so quietly they could barely make out his voice. He looked around.  
  
"I know a way I can help her, but if I tell you, you have to promise not to think I'm crazy."  
  
"We promise." They said in unison.  
  
"You see, my great-great grandma was a physic. She could do all sorts of spiritual stuff. Well, a few members of my family can do this stuff too and I think I'm one of them. I can talk to people in my head. I can tell what they're thinking. No, X-ray, I'm not high on crack."  
  
X-ray looked at the ground.  
  
"How does this help her?"  
  
"She in shock. Her brain is like, going through a lot. She there mentally but not physically. So if I go into her head and convince her to come back, she'll start moving again."  
  
"So do it."  
  
"Okay but you guys gotta leave."  
  
"How do we know this isn't a chance for you to feel her up?"  
  
"I got sent here for stealing a pair of shoes, not raping a pair of girls like you, X-ray."  
  
"Fine." Zigzag and X-ray left.  
  
Thnx to all reviewers. Puh-lease keep reviewing. 


	12. the mind's eye

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!(Shock)  
  
Zero took a deep breath. It okay, he told himself. He sat down next to the bed and focused really hard. Right when he was about to give up, he felt his head start spinning. He saw a bright whirl of color before he saw Liz sitting in a chair. Only Liz looked like she was five.  
  
"Hi, Zero. Come sit with me." Zero walked over to the chair next to her and sat down.  
  
"Liz, you have to come back, now."  
  
"No!!!!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause Johnny still loves me and daddy's still alive."  
  
"That's great, but don't you want to see all your new friends? Like Magnet and Squid."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" He felt this feeling in his stomach and saw the colors again. Then he looked up and saw Zigzag with a backpack on his shoulder with a worried expression on his face. Liz looked like she had been crying. Zigzag gave her a hug and walked out the door. The minute Zigzag was gone; her dad walked in, punched her, and told her to go to her room. So she did. Zero felt another stomach pain and was sent somewhere else.  
  
This time, she was twelve. She was walking down a dark hallway.  
  
"Ricky? RICKY? ARE YOU LISTENING?"  
  
" Where are we?" Zero asked.  
  
"RICKY, I'M SORRY I CALLED YOU AN ASSHOLE"  
  
Zig came out from wherever he was before. He was laughing. Liz had this look of fake anger on her face. Zero was sick of watching these moments of her life. It wasn't that he didn't care; it was just that he felt like he was going to throw up. He grabbed the twelve-year-old Lizzie's arm and said in a firm voice,  
  
"WE ARE GOING BACK NOW!!!!!"  
  
"Why?" she said in a tiny voice. He looked at her.  
  
"Because, I know you were so surprised by the fall that you shut yourself off, but you can't hide here forever."  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
"No, you can't."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"What about Squid?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Don't play stupid. You've had you're eye on him since you first saw him."  
  
"No, I liked magnet first and then-" she slapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Don't you want to see them again?" She looked at her feet.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then we have to go back."  
  
"Fine" Lots more colors than before. More like a painting that exploded. Within a moment they were back. Zero was lying on the floor and Liz was sitting on the bed. She got up and ran off to dinner not even bothering to look at Zero. She was really quiet at dinner and wouldn't talk to anyone.  
  
Sorry, I know that was a stupid way to end the chapter, but my computer keeps failing so I'm trying to hurry up and get this done. Anyway, plz R&R!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. kisses

"You know, we still have to find a nickname for you, Lizzie."  
  
"I know, how about. music!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, she fixed the CD player and she listens to her own CD player all the time."  
  
"I guess so, Liz your new name is music."  
  
Liz shrugged. She was a bit nervous as to what they would say about "shutting herself off" She got up and walked back to the tent. She sat down on the bed and pulled out her CD player. She had been listening for a few minutes when Squid came in and sat down next to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she replied.  
  
"I dunno, you just look kind of sad." She smiled. They leaned closer together.closer..closer. until they were full-on making out. They continued for a couple of minutes when someone walked in the tent and confronted them.. Only it wasn't Zig.  
  
Dundundun!!!!!! If anybody is still reading this, plzplzplzplzplzplz review!!!!!!!!!!!! I will only update if I get at least 20 reviews or I'll shut down this fic!!!! So PLZ R&R 


	14. um

Yea! I got 29 reviews! Yea! I'm hyper! Anyway, here's another chapter  
  
Liz looked up and saw Squid's face. And behind Squid's face was..Armpit.  
  
"What're you two doing?" he asked.  
  
"Ah. Um..stuff."  
  
"What sort of stuff?" he commanded.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"You're soooo stupid Liz. Yeah, Liz. I'm calling her by her nickname. She a girl-"  
  
"No dip, Sherlock!" said Lizzie, "Glad you figured it out!" Squid snorted.  
  
"You got somethin' to say to me, punk?" This time Liz burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Punk! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Armpit and Squid looked at each other, and then Armpit left.  
  
Once Armpit was gone, Liz stop laughing and said, "I'm soooo glad he's gone."  
  
"You did that just to get him to go away?"  
  
"Hell, yeah!"  
  
"I don't get you."  
  
"And you never will." With that, she kissed him on the cheek and left.  
  
'She's right' he thought, 'I never will get her'  
  
Okay, yeah that was.. Fluffy. So, um, REVIEW*hint, hint* and tell me if I should continue w/ the fluff or go back to the angst-ness of before. Yeah *coughREVIEWcough* 


	15. closet

I'm BACK!!!! Here are my responses to the reviews for ch. 13:  
  
Nosilla- I'm so glad you like this fic. as much you do  
  
ER- done  
  
Skyline*blade- Yeppers, done that  
  
Wake boarding chick- thanx and I will ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sick of digging holes. It's BORING!" Liz whined.  
  
"We're all sick of digging holes, Liz, but you gotta do it anyway."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. To 'build character I guess." They all hooted w/ laughter.  
  
"Well, what do we do if don't want to?"  
  
"Who knows? Ask the warden."  
  
"You know, that's a good idea." Liz hopped out of her hole and walked back to campus and to the warden's cabin. 3 knocks is the polite way to do it, so Liz knocked 3 times. The door flung open and the warden answered.  
  
"Oh, it's you. What do you want?"  
  
"I want the day off." She said.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"You heard me. I want one day a week off. Or at least semi-easier. We'll still be building character even if we dig a smaller hole on Sunday." The warden sized her up.  
  
"You're the little orphan twit, aren't you?" Liz's eyes widened and she looked like she would cry.  
  
"You're such a god damn trouble maker, I think its time we taught you a lesson." The warden grabbed her and pulled her inside the cabin and dragged her over to a small closet.  
  
"W-w-warden, what are y-you d-doing?"  
  
"I'm teaching you a lesson." The warden shoved her in the closet and locked it shut.  
  
Liz screamed for about 5 minutes. She started breathing heavy and hugging her knees to her chest. She could feel the walls moving closer. and closer.and closer.and closer. 


	16. orphan!

Liz was unconscious in a matter of hours. The warden went to the boys dining hall to yell at them.  
  
"You boys are a bunch of shitheads," She screamed, "If anybody comes and demands a 'break' I'll break your NECK!!!!!" she yelled. The boys sat silently at their tables. D-tent was the only group who knew why they were getting yelled at. They all started to worry about Liz.  
  
"Where's Liz, man?" whispered magnet.  
  
"EXEUSE ME?!?!?!?!?!" the warden yelled. "COULD YOU SAY THAT A LITTLE LOUDER MAG-NET?!?!"  
  
He mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"She asked you a question, young man. I suggest you answer." Mr. Sir said.  
  
"I said, where's Liz?" magnet retorted. The warden glared at him.  
  
"Shut up about that little twit. It's none of your business." Zig clenched his fist. He stood up.  
  
"I believe it is MY business. She's my little sister."  
  
"Maybe, but you're not an orphan."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"She's an orphan, you're not."  
  
"She not an orphan! What the hell are you talking about?" The warden shrugged and walked out of the dining hall. 


	17. ransom!

"What was she talking about?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You think she's high?"  
  
"WTF?"  
  
"I know what she was talking about." Zero whispered. All the other guys stared at him.  
  
"Tell. Me. Now." Zig through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh. You're dad died in a car crash."  
  
"Then who beat her up?"  
  
"You're brother." Zig looked confused for a second, and then it clicked. "Oh my god, why didn't she tell me?"  
  
"Man, that's not as important as finding out why she hasn't come back yet," magnet cut in.  
  
"She'll be fine as long she's not anywhere real small and/or dark."  
  
"Do you think the Warden knows about her claustrophobia?"  
  
"She's got hidden cameras"  
  
"Shut up about the stupid cameras! They aren't real!"  
  
"Yes they are!"  
  
"Guys stop arguing and try to figure out what the warden did with Liz!"  
  
"How do we know it was the warden? How do we know that she didn't run away?"  
  
"Why would she run away?"  
  
"I don't know. Pressure?"  
  
"Dude, Liz ran away because of pressure? Yeah, right."  
  
"Well, what would the warden want with her?"  
  
"I don't know. To hold her for ransom or something like that."  
  
"She's an orphan! You can't hold an orphan for ransom!"  
  
"Unless you're getting her boyfriend to pay the ransom."  
  
Bad readers!!!!!!!!!!!! You didn't review at all for the last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..... So PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. where

Soooo sorry it took me this long to update!!!! I PROMISE it won't happen again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Here's the next chappy!!!!!!!!  
  
"That's the dumbest idea I ever heard of."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Like I have the money to pay the ransom."  
  
"Liz went up to go see if the warden would give us a break.. So maybe she went back to the tent?"  
  
"Lets go check."  
  
Zig, Zero, Squid and Magnet got up from the table to go see where she was. When they got up to the tent, Zero pulled the corner towards him a peered inside.  
  
"Liz! Liz! Are you in here?" They stepped inside to see if she was sleeping or listening to her CD player. They found nothing. They slowly walked back to the mess hall.  
  
"Where else could she be?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"She went up to warden's cabin. and then.she didn't go back to the tent or the wreck room or the mess hall and we're pretty sure she didn't run away.. She's not in the showers..where...Wait a sec!!!! Guys, its soooo obvious!!! SO must still be in the warden's cabin!!!  
  
Ok, I know its short only because I don't know if you still care about this fic or not so if you do, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. to lazy to think of a name

"Well, how we gonna get in the warden's cabin?"  
  
"I don't know!!!!"  
  
"We can't very well go in there while she's in there!"  
  
"So, we should get the warden out of her cabin first"  
  
" How are we gonna get her out of her cabin?"  
  
" Um.....Pay one of the A-tent dudes to steal sumthin from Mr.Sir?  
  
"Good idea"  
  
They all scurried over to A-tent and went inside. 5 boys were inside. 2 of them were arm wrestling. The one on the left had a skinny frame and fiery red hair. The one on the right was obese and had dull brown hair. There also one kid laying on a cot counting to one million and the other two were running around the tent chucking things across the room trying to knock it down. Magnet went over to the one that was on the bed.  
  
"Hey, man. I'll give you 10 dollars if you go steal something from Mr. Sir and get the warden out of her cabin."  
  
He thought about it for a moment and finally said, "Yeah, ok."  
  
"Well, man, now's your chance." The kid got up and walked along the tents by the water thingy and over to Mr. Sirs office. He walked in with his head down and walked straight up to Mr. Sir and  
  
~~~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! 


End file.
